In general, a game machine executes a game via a game screen. Recently, as an attempt to display a game screen in three dimensions in order to increase interest in a game, “THREE-DIMENSIONAL VIDEO PROJECTOR” was disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2000-0054598.
The above conventional three-dimensional video projector includes: a wall-mounted video computer connected to at least one video provision device of a video cassette recorder (VCR) that plays back a video and an Internet device that provides DVD data and various videos in real time, the computer providing a video image from the video provision device to a luminescent display screen; a spatial-object-image display device including the luminescent display screen configured to output an inverted first image of the video image provided from the wall-mounted video computer for providing a first spatial object, a lens fixed to a partition of a housing so as to be spaced apart from the luminescent display screen by a predetermined distance so that the first image is projected through the lens and appears as the first spatial object, the housing surrounding the luminescent display screen and the lens to allow light to penetrate only the lens and a translucent cover screen, and the translucent cover screen spaced apart from the lens by a predetermined distance to partially penetrate the video image of the luminescent display screen, a video of a projector being projected as a second image onto the translucent cover screen; and the projector provided to project the second image over the translucent cover screen.
The conventional three-dimensional video projector having the above-described configuration may provide a three-dimensional image by generating a virtual image from an image provided by the video provision device using the lens and projecting an image from the projector onto the screen so that a viewer views a synthetic image of the virtual image and the projector image.
However, due to the fact that the conventional three-dimensional video projector generates the virtual image from the first image on the display screen using the lens, it is substantially difficult to form an image in the space, and the size of the virtual image may vary depending on the distance from the viewer. In addition, since both the first image and the second image are formed on the screen, the first image is viewed in an inverted state, which makes the conventional three-dimensional video projector somewhat inadequate for providing 3D images.
In addition, in order to form the projector image on the screen, since it is necessary to install the projector so as to project the second image toward the screen in the direction in which the viewer is located, determining the installation position of the projector may be difficult.
Meanwhile, as a method of generating a complex image or realizing three-dimensional effects using two displays, there is technology of realizing three-dimensional effects by providing two liquid crystal displays (LCDs) at a predetermined interval so that a viewer views two overlapping LCD screens in different planes (at different distances). In this case, however, in consideration of the fact that the transmittance of an LCD is below 10%, the rear LCD of the overlapping LCDs requires a backlight unit (BLU) that is 10 times or more brighter than the original LCD brightness in order to achieve sufficient brightness for viewing, the aging of the BLU may rapidly progress due to excessive power consumption and heat generation.